Home
by rainbrain
Summary: In a frightening new world, she found a home. Oneshot, slight RobStar.


**Home**

Hello! This is a oneshot about Starfire because I've always wanted to trying writing about her, though it's a bit difficult for me to do so. It's pretty sappy, but I figure that might be a little excusable for her. I hope you all like it.

/

It had been about 8 month since the Tower had been built to house the newly formed team of teen superheroes, and the time leading up for her was a time of utter confusion. She had always been naturally curious about everything about her, but to have so abruptly crash-landed on an entirely new planet and end up _living_ there- it was a bit of a sensory overload for the war princess.

Her first days on the planet were filled with exploring, sometimes with the nice spiky-haired boy she met, but mostly on her own. She would float around a bit aimlessly through gray buildings and green parks, poking her head into everything and anything she could. She found, after a while, that this could upset people quite a bit- mothers didn't particularly care for wide-eyed, orange-skinned strangers to stick their heads into baby strollers and store owners yelled her out for eating their food and fiddling with their merchandise. It was the kind of hands-on learning experience that Starfire benefitted from the most but it was a bit disheartening. Earth was strange and while she had been shown kindness by her new friends, she found it took a bit more work to recieve it from others.

During these times, she didn't really have a place to live. Her first attempt at finding shelter was her walking into an empty apartment, prying open the door and laying in the corner to sleep. She would go back to this place every day for a few months to rest until an angry, stocky old man with a mean face calling himself "the landlord" screamed at her and her "squatting" and told her to get out. These terms were mostly lost on her, but she knew by his tone that she was not welcome.

After that incident, her days were mostly filled with wandering the city more, with not very much sleeping for fear of incurring more wrath from strangers who seemed to hate her for reasons she could not understand. When she felt herself become too sluggish, she would lay in a secluded spot in the park away from others, and reflect on the day. She wondered how earthlings went about acquiring homes- was it because she had not asked? She tested her theory out one day on a seemingly nice old lady, who spat at her to get a "job" ("Please tell me, what is this 'job'? Is it warm? May I acquire it, please?").

Mostly, in that quiet corner of the park, she thought about Tameran. She had not left on the best note, that was true, but it was her home. This strange, new world where everything was tall and fast, its inhabitants either looked upon her with pity or contempt, and where everything that seemed to be within reach was actually not for her to take- this was not home. She would try to smile, just for herself, but she was tired. She had all the hope the world, but at this state, she sighed.

She knew then that there was no place for her on this planet.

/

The times that she spent walking with her new friend, she had never mentioned to him her housing (or lack of) situation. He would ask multiple times and she would wave him off (not well, however, she never did have too good of a poker face). He would look at her a bit sadly, but he wouldn't press it- her expression was kind, but there was tinge of warning in it.

It was he who found her floating along the streets as she always did. She wasn't sure how he managed to find her, but when he smiled and held out his hand to her, she did not ask. He led her to the edge of the city, a place she had not yet reached, and she took in the sight of the deep blue ocean and the far off horizon and the clouds that circled them and finally the island straight ahead of them with a large, T-shaped tower standing proud. She couldn't breathe for a second at the sight of it. She looked at him beside her and he smiled at her and asked her if she could take them across- across the ocean to that island.

"It's ready," he said brightly to her, and she could feel her heart swelling and tears forming and her eyes and for why, she wasn't sure. She wouldn't let herself get too excited, but there was comfort in his words, in his smile, and she nodded and lifted him by under his shoulders and flew.

When they landed, everyone was already there. The strange, new people she had met previously and stood with on this island before. A tall young man with cybernetic parts and a kind, if not a little cautious, smile on his face; a short but friendly looking green boy with a big grin his face, and a passive looking gray girl who offered her the tiniest of smiles. They all stood to look at the tower and Starfire looked around at them all. Could it really be? Can she take this and have it be hers? Could it be that finally, she was welcome somewhere on this earth that looked warm and inviting?

Was it really alright to still hope?

"This is...'home'?" she asked.

They all turned to her. The boy smiled with kindness, and she felt herself smiling for the first time in a long while.

"Yeah, this is home."

/

This was very wordy, haha. Reviews and constructive critisicm are always welcome! Please let me know if I characterized Starfire alright, I feel a bit unsure about it.


End file.
